


A Misunderstanding

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Abby are married and when Abby is sick you go in to cover for Abby but Ziva doesn’t believe you and arrests you.





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

“You need to rest, my love.” You kissed your wife on her forehead. Abby tried to get up but you gently pushed her back down. 

She sighed and held onto Bert the hippo. “You don’t have to cover for me, (Y/N).”

“I don’t mind, you need to rest and feel better.” You brushed some of her hair out of her face. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Abby had gotten sick and she couldn’t go into work. You were also a forensic scientist and one of the very few that Abby trusted with her lab. You would love to stay home and take care of your wife but NCIS needed a forensic scientist.

xxxxx

You were let into the building without a problem, you walked right to the elevator and pushed the button to take you to Abby’s lab. When the doors opened you were met with the one and only Ziva David. 

Ziva narrowed her eyes at you and then next thing you knew you were on the floor with your arms behind your back. You knew from what Abby has told you about her to not try and fight her. You wouldn’t even try anyway.

You were taken to an interrogation room where Ziva just glared at you as she walked around you. You knew the others were watching the interrogation. But you didn’t know where Gibbs was, he was the only one who knew about you and Abby getting married, he was at the wedding after all.

“I’ll ask you one last time, who the hell are you and where is Abby?!” Ziva slams her hands down on the table making you jump.

“I already told you.” You took a deep breath. “I’m Abby’s wife. She’s sick, I’m here to cover for her until she’s feeling better to come back to work.” You calmly told her.

Just before Ziva could say anything else to you the door opened and Gibbs walked in with Abby, she was holding Bert the hippo close to her chest. The fact that Abby had to come in while she should be at home resting angered you.

“Ziva let her go.” Abby walked over to your side to wait for Ziva to take the handcuffs off of you.

“But she-”

“Ziva David, you let my wife go.” Abby wasn’t in the mood for this. When Gibbs called to tell her what happened she was just about to fall asleep.

Once Ziva took the handcuffs off of you, you got up and wrapped your arms around Abby and kissed her forehead. You glared at Ziva. “If you would’ve just believed me, Abby would’ve still been at home resting.”

Two men suddenly came into the room, you could tell they were McGee and DiNozzo. They had shocked looks on their faces.

“So Abby does really have a wife…” McGee looks between you and Abby.

“Yes, now can Abby go back home to rest?” You were getting annoyed, all you wanted was for her to feel better.

Gibbs placed his hand on your shoulder. “I’ll take her back home, (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Gibbs.” You smiled at him. 

“Wait a second.” DiNozzo looks at Gibbs. “Why aren’t you shocked about this?”

“I was at the wedding.” He smirked.

You just chuckled. You raised your hand and cupped Abby’s cheek, running your thumb over her cheek. “I’ll be home soon, babe. I promise.”

“You better.” She nuzzled her face into your neck. “I need your cuddles.”

Gibbs guided Abby out of the room and down the hall. You couldn’t wait to get back home to be able to take care of her. Hopefully by the time you get home she’ll feel a little better.

“Is anyone else hurt that we weren’t invited to the wedding?” DiNozzo looks between Ziva and McGee.

Ziva rolled her eyes. “I don’t blame them for not inviting you, DiNozzo.” She smirks.

“You wound me.” He placed his hand over his heart.

You just laughed before walking out of the room and to Abby’s lab. It was definitely going to be interesting working with them.


End file.
